The goals set for the current year are to study the effect of various inhalational anesthetics on intrapulmonary gas and blood flow distribution in anesthetized paralyzed man in the prone position. We furthermore plan to measure closing volume first in awake supine patients and then again during anesthesia in patients undergoing elective surgical operations.